In recent years, with the development of communication means such as telephone lines, satellite communication lines, or Internet and information processing apparatuses such as personal computers or hand held telephone sets, in these information processing fields, there have been frequently used application software called Internet Boomerang or a home page automatic display function called Auto Navigation.
According this Internet Boomerang, in a database for previously registered Web pages or received mail or saved documents, when a keyword is input, target information is searched for, and is collected based on such keyword.
In addition, according to an Auto Navigation function, a user specifies a specific content supplier to a line connection service provider (provider) in advance, and always accesses only a home page of the content supplier. Through this access, the user's personal computer is guided to the home page of the content supplier that has been specified in advance, immediately after being connected to the provider.
In the meantime, according to a conventional method of distributing electronic information contents, for example, there has been employed a system of connecting a personal computer to a provider so that a user searches for, and obtains electronic information contents provided by a content provider in real time.
In this system, the Internet Boomerang or Auto Navigation function is utilized. However, in the case where the user attempts to see the latest electronic information contents in a desired category in advance one after another at any predetermined time, the user must input a keyword in order to search for a Web page every time a system startup screen is initiated. In addition, there is a problem that information other than electronic information contents required by the user is also displayed on a plurality of monitor screens.
There is an electronic content automatic distribution system for distributing newspaper scrap information or the like, called Internet FAX Service that applies such type of electronic information content automatic distribution method. There is a problem that pictures or characters are hardly identified because electronic information contents distributed by this system are monochrome display data.